The present invention relates to a rotary position sensor that detects, for example, a rotating angle of a throttle shaft of a throttle valve for an internal combustion engine or a depression angle of an accelerator pedal. More specifically, it relates to a noncontact rotary position sensor. The present invention also relates to a throttle valve assembly provided with such a noncontact rotary position sensor.
A position sensor disclosed in Patent Document 1 below is known as a conventional rotary position sensor of this type.
In the art of sensors of this type, there are generally mounted two magnetic induction elements so as to detect breakdown of one of the two elements and to provide a backup should one of the elements fail.
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,139
The position sensor disclosed in this patent is provided with two magnetic induction elements disposed 180 degrees apart from each other on the circumference of a stator. As a result, two signal lines from the magnetic induction elements must be wired from their respective positions placed apart from each other, which hinders mass production.